


Beautiful moon

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Kalyx(Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: After a fierce battle, Soushi reads a book to Nadeko.





	Beautiful moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am once, again writing a fic for an underrated manga, but what can I do, when inspiration strucks me, I just go with the flow! Enjoy!
> 
> I don't own this manga or anything related to it(except this story).

 

_"On a hill,_

_sitting alone,_

_as the guest of the moon" Mukai Kyorai_

 

 

They were returning from the battlefield, and everyone was exhausted. I looked over at Nadeko and saw that she was unharmed, but tired nonetheless. Taking her hand in mine, I gave her a playful smile and said:" Are you alright, Nadeko? Do you want me to escort you to your room?"

This is when I understood, how much she was tired, because she just nodded, without saying anything else. I led her slowly to her room and tugged her in bed. Standing up to turn down the lights I felt a touch on my hand.

I turned around and saw Nadeko looking at me with watery eyes. " Please, don't go away yet, Soushi. I need time to fall asleep, so just stay until then, alright?" she asked pleadingly, so I sat down on the bed and patted her on the head.

Did minutes or hours pass, I didn't know, but apparently Nadeko was right. She won't fall asleep that easily. " Could you read me a book, that you have bought for me?" Nadeko inquired and I looked at her with worry. " You haven't read it yet?"

" No, I did. I think it will help me relax enough to fall asleep," she answered, with no doubt in her voice.

I nodded, taking the book out of the drawer and opening it. I gently took a hold of her hand and started reading:" In a bright night, there was a man, that occasionally talked to the moon. But only when on the clear night sky, you could see a full moon."

" Why did he do that? Well, this particular fella had a problem with love. Every girl he fell in love with, had rejected him. Or when she didn't, their relationship, never lasted long. So he usually found himself strolling the night alone. Every time he looked up he could see the moon before him."

" The reason behind his talks with the moon were loneliness. Nobody wanted to listen to his sad heartbroken stories, anymore, so he thought maybe the moon will. 'Oh, my beautiful moon, what do I do now', he usually asked, but never got an answer. It' s not like he expected one, but his talks with the moon did help him feel better sometimes, so he kept doing it."

"One day he found himself, talking to the moon again. 'Oh, my beautiful moon, it has happened again. I was left heartbroken and I can't do anything about it'. But unlike before, suddenly he heard a melodical and pleasant voice ' You can do something about it.'

"He looked around, but didn't see anyone. ' Who said that?', he asked not sure if his ears played tricks with him.' I your beautiful moon , had said that', he heard an answer and looked up at the moon. It seemed like a woman was watching him, and he blinked to see if he was having a dream. ' You can come to me and marry me', she said and he opened his mouth in astonishment."

" You are not real, I must be dreaming', he declared and wanted to walk away.' No, you are not dreaming, and my offer still stands. When the next full moon rises on the night sky, I want you to have an answer for me. Until then I won't see you again, my love', the moon told him and blew him an air kiss, waving him goodbye."

" He just stood still, not believing what he had saw. The woman on the moon, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. And she wants to marry him. But why? Actually a better question is if he is slowly going mad or he already is. The next few days after that, he was lost and completely frantic. He didn't know anymore, what is a reality and what is a dream."

" Seeing him like this, his friends and family tried to help him, but he didn't let them. To everyone he always answered ' I have to come to a decision, by myself'. Nobody knew what he meant, but they respected his wishes and let him be."

The night of the full moon came, and he found himself, going outside and waiting to see if the beautiful moon lady will appear. Suprisingly she did, and asked him again' Do you want to come with me and marry me?'. Before he could answer, he asked her why did she chose him. 'I have chosen you, because I wanted to meet you in person. You always talk to me about your problems, and I wanted to talk to you about mine."

" I also know you are a generous man and one with a kind heart. I found myself wanting to be near you. In conclusion I fell in love with you. That is why I am offering you this arrangment, because I believe we can make it work between us, and that we will be happy together'. The man nodded and started to cry, because he finally didn't feel lonely anymore."

" Do I lose something if I accept your offer?', he asked her and she nodded 'You can never see your friends and family again'. He thought about her offer. He will miss his family and his home, but he had always felt so lonely while living there. Maybe if he goes along with her, he won't feel lonely anymore. The man accepted her offer, and the moon lady extended her hand toward him. He did the same and when he touched her, he saw the light and dissapered."

" Those closest to him, looked around everywhere, but they never found him. Nobody knew where he had went and nobody saw him again," Soushi finished and closed the book, looking over at Nadeko. She was soundly asleep and he chuckled. Soushi bent over her and kissed her forehead. When he came to the door, he looked over his shoulder and said good night, closing the door behind him.


End file.
